wild_seasonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bachelors
In Wild Season, there are eight Bachelors who are up for grabs! Marriage Requirements TBA Bachelors Claude Johnson So Claude is an IT professional. He is brought to the town by a technology company to install certain infrastructural improvements. However his time in the town is limited. He's just there to install the nescessary equipment and he's off. But maybe he finds a reason to stay... Edward Giles Edward is the head of Giles Ranch and the oldest of the Giles children. He and his younger brother Stefan are currently the legal guardians of their much younger twin siblings Ponco and Panca, and Edward takes this responsibility seriously. He has a close connection with the animals he raises and is always sad to see one go, even if it's only to the next ranch over. He is considered by many to be the best looking guy in town, but he doesn't seem to realize it. William has a one-way rivalry with him because of this, but Edward doesn't seem to realize that either. Gavin West Gavin is 25, a nurse, currently working at the Bedford Family Clinic. He likes to play pranks on new people to gauge their reactions. He likes it when people react well to his teasing, but if they react poorly he tends to play more and more upsetting pranks on them. Lucas Cowden Lucas is a strange one! Like Alex, he shows up one day, asking to work at Chef Le Woolf's restaurant. He claims to want to learn to cook, but can never seem to be found when the time comes. Lucas is quiet and serious, hardly ever engaging in conversation, and often seems cold & distant. He doesnt seem to be interested in building social relationships. There must be a reason why he keeps himself so shielded. Lucas can often be found snooping around town, in weird areas, with little or no explanation as to why he is there. Sound fishy yet? Lucas might be one to keep an eye on! Randy Bachmeier Randy is actually not from the village! He lives a few towns out, and is the official photographer for the region! He can often be found shooting at festivals and other important events for the regional papers, magazines and blogs. Although he does not live in the town he can often be found out and about, working on his portfolio, or looking for new subjects to shoot, however if you ever want to reach him, he's only a phone call away... Randy is a fun but mature kind of guy. He's been around the world travelling, and has many stories to tell! Although he's settled down for now, he might be willing to move again for the right reasons... Rick Blackwood Rick runs the Cat with the Fiddle Inn along with his father Barry and younger sister Mary. He is by far the most responsible member of his family, especially after he stepped up to managing the family business after his mother's death some years back; however, the inn has been in decline ever since, and Rick is desperately trying to return it to it's former glory. Rick does not handle stress well and is willing to complain to anyone or anything that will listen; unfortunately for him, not many do. Usually he is able to communicate his issues more than efficiently, but he becomes tongue-tied around girls. Stefan Giles Stefan is the second eldest of the Giles children and currently runs the Giles Family Ranch Store in town. He is not nearly as passionate about animals as his older brother Edward is, but he has a vast knowledge of them and many other things due to his profession and his reading habits; however, he almost always has his head so buried in a book that it takes some effort to get him to actually do his job. Many in town rely on him for technical tasks such as taxes and while he likes to help, he feels unappreciated for his work. According to his siblings, he is writing what seems to be the longest novel of all times, though no one knows what it's about... William Kidd William is the town's self proclaimed most eligible bachelor! He is convinced that all the ladies are all swooning over him, and would be lucky if he shot a glance their way. He is big-headed pompous, and secretly insanely jealous that Edward is probably more desirable than him, and yet doesn't care, and doesn't try.